Just Wake Up
by Quig Alchemist
Summary: Knives returns unexpectedly with deadly bullets powered by his angel arm. Vash tries to save Meryl but both are shot and Vash dies...After his death Meryl sleeps, seeing him in her dreams. Is Vash alive? Meryl thinks so...or is she just going crazy?
1. Chapter 1

Ooh! This is one of my favorite Trigun stories! I hope you feel the same once you read it! D/C: I don't own Trigun or its characters. First of all, this chapter starts off right in the middle of a gunfight (in the center of a restaurant)((lol mcr)) so it's a bit confusing. Just read a bit, it'll straighten out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just Wake up

Chapter 1

"Knives!" A bullet whizzed past the man's ear as he ducked behind a doorframe. He sneered at his brother's sorry effort and fired off another shell. It glowed strangely, barely missing the man with spikey blonde hair.

"You'll have to do better than that Vash!" Knives laughed, peering out from behind the door. He quickly reloaded his black revolver with bullets emitting a soft glow. He shot again as they cut through the air, leaving a white trail that pulsed around the ammunition in partial waves.

The shot surprised Vash and he dove out of the way once again. _What was that? Did he use his Angel Arm…? No, he must have transferred his power to the bullets! _The gunman reached over the top of the sofa and fired two more times.

Vash rested his head against the back of the couch, trying to regain his lost breath. The brothers had been fighting like this for a while now, but only one was starting to feel the effects of fatigue. His breathing was harsh and uneven and sweat poured from his forehead.

Earlier, Knives had escaped from the small house where Vash, Millie, and Meryl had been caring for him. Vash knew that his brother would someday come back to take his revenge, but no one could have guessed it would be so soon.

"Vash!" The man spun around, responding to his name and saw a short, dark haired woman. The Insurance Girls were, at the time, away from the danger and hiding in another room of the home. But not anymore.

"What are you doing? Run!" Vash screamed to Meryl. She stood, unmoved by his words with a trusty derringer in each hand. Her determined face was framed with her dark bangs that swayed before her eyes. She shook her head and crouched low, aiming for Knives carefully. "No Meryl!" Vash reached out a hand to stop her, pleading to change her strong-willed thoughts.

"Oh that's right! This is the vermin your heart was swayed to!" Knives quickly adjusted the barrel of his gun, refocusing his aim on the girl.

"Stop!" Vash shouted, running toward Meryl. She froze, wide-eyed, and dropped her derringers.

"I can't…move! Something is…controlling me!" The girl squeaked out in fright.

"No Knives!" The blonde man sprinted and threw his body in front of the shuddering girl. His brother only chuckled at his last act of compassion, and then coldly pulled the trigger.

Knives' final glowing bullet pierced Vash's red coat, ripping through the other side of his torso. He clutched his stomach and clenched his teeth, grinding them against the pain. However, the inhuman missile had not stopped at its first victim. Meryl was injured as well.

Her head swirled as she glanced down to the deep wound in her belly. She uneasily felt the blood begin to flow between her fingers. A wave of sickness passed over her and her vision blurred. Then she saw the man that had saved her life fall into a crumpled heap before her. An instant later, she felt herself falling as well, as only her knees supported her. She closed her eyes, fearing she would pass out at any moment. Everything began to fade black…

Meryl's eyes then snapped open, almost as if against her own will.

It was an odd feeling as she sat back up in a blur. She felt no pain. The wound was still there but it seemed to have nearly healed in a matter of seconds. Her vision was no longer fuzzy and it seemed she had received a second wind. Relief flooded over her and she instantly rushed to her savior's side as blood began to pool around him.

"Vash!" Meryl could feel her eyes burning with hot tears as she called out his name. "Vash! Answer me!" She gently shook him, begging him to reopen his eyes. She grasped his limp hand uselessly, her eyes wide with fear.

A thought struck her mind like a crack of lightening and she instantly released her grip on the worn red coat. It was all but too obvious. _Vash is dead…and I killed him…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.O How many Vash lovers want to kill me? (hides) It's alright, things will get better…maybe… sorry, can't give anything away right now. You'll just have to wait till the next chapter, so leave a review for now! Thanks!

-Quig-


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! The D/C still stands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Two women, both clad in the color of night, stood sobbing over a grave. The wind ruffled the edge of their clothes and whipped the stray hairs across their faces. The tears poured down their cheeks, making them sparkle in the soft light of the setting suns. The silence seemed to scream out in pain, as neither girl spoke a single word. The very air they breathed left a cold kiss of death on their lips as well.

Meryl shivered slightly, but seemed rooted to the spot nonetheless. Millie saw the small movement and gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Let's go. We've been here long enough." Millie said softly, sniffing back tears. Meryl nodded once and turned from the stone marked as _Here Lies Vash the Stampede…_She now felt incomplete as she and her insurance partner walked away from him for the very last time…

When the two girls arrived back at home, it was late in the day. They had made sure to bury Vash's body on the outskirts of town, so not to cause any unnecessary problems. They didn't even alert the authorities to the death of the wanted man.

Meryl waved a solemn goodnight to Millie and disappeared into her room. She lay herself down in bed, not even bothering to change clothes before doing so. She stared at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. It was dismal and cracked, and was unable to keep her attention for long.

Sleep grabbed her a moment later, and Meryl soon found she was riding a Thomas in the heat of the day. The dream desert's sand stretched out indefinitely, as she seemed to ride along forever. She slowly closed her eyes and sighed sadly. Even in her mind she couldn't escape her pain. She was beginning to realize that she missed the blonde gunfighter even more.

"Hey there Insurance Girl!" Meryl's eyes flashed open, as her heart beat wildly. She knew that voice, but…it couldn't be…could it? She dared herself to look down, her eyes darting to her right.

"You want one?" The Humanoid Typhoon smiled a bright toothy grin and held out a donut to the girl atop the sandy beast. Meryl stared at him dumbly, her eyes fixed on the man running alongside the speeding animal with a box of fresh, hot donuts in his hand. She yanked back on the Thomas' reins, nearly tripping Vash in the process. Meryl leaped off the Thomas and looked at the man awkwardly, staring him strait in the eye.

"What are you doing here? You're dead." she asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder. She felt the smooth red cloth between her fingers and immediately recoiled in fright. He was real all right.

"I don't know why…really…" His sentence had begun in a cheerful voice, but by the end it was broken and he looked down at his feet somberly. "I'm so sorry Meryl."

"No! It's entirely my fault your dead Vash! Don't you dare apologize to me!" Meryl clenched her hands into tiny fists as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She tried to blink them back, but it was useless as she soon found out. "Please tell me, what can I do?" she said in a weak, hurt-filled voice.

Vash looked up into her watery violet gaze and smiled softly. He grabbed both her hands tenderly, with the donuts no longer important.

"Just wake up."

"What? I'm not asleep-" Meryl blinked quickly and saw the same cracking gray ceiling she had stared at before. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as glanced to the clock on her side table. _8:02 AM. _

She shook her head, remembering everything with an icy shudder.

"Was that all…a dream?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, new twist! (smiles) Hope you'll keep reading and do review too!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 up and ready to be read! And then maybe a review too?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"I'm not kidding Millie! Vash has to be alive! There's no way he could have said those things otherwise! I just won't accept it!" Meryl said to the girl, pleading for her to believe the dream.

"Meryl…please. I know Mr. Vash meant a lot to you, but he's gone now…" Millie bit her lip in a concerned way and patted her distraught partner's hand gently. "Maybe you should go lie down…it might do you some good. You know, to calm your nerves and such." She smiled softly, hoping Meryl could be persuaded.

"No…I'm fine…" she protested weakly. Millie just shook her head, and began to lead Meryl toward the staircase by the hand. "What about work…?"

"Don't you worry bout that. I'll take care of it." The two walked upstairs, with Meryl no longer able to fight. "Come now. I'll bring you some warm tea to help you relax."

Meryl lay down in bed a few minutes later after taking a few sips of Millie's tea. The big girl left the bedroom with a perplexed look frozen on her face.

Meryl glared daggers into the bedroom ceiling, feeling the angry tears sting her eyes. She was upset that her friend had not believed her, but even more angry at the fact that she had no way to defend herself. Why did life have to be so unfair to her?

She reached over, grasping her tea cup, and took another deep drink. Instantly she began to feel more tired than a few moments before. The girl blinked wearily and the room grew dark around her. Within the blackness there seemed to be shining specks of light. It took her a moment to understand, but Meryl soon realized she was looking at the stars.

She looked beside her next, feeling the presence of someone else, and saw a blonde man with a quiet smile resting on his face. He was intensely focused on the far off starlight and seemed to be lost in deep thought. Both were sitting on a picturesque mountaintop, alone with the gentle prickle of the warm wind on their skin.

The woman made a quiet gasp. Vash slowly turned to face her with a slightly larger and more caring smile. Meryl opened her mouth to speak, but a gentle finger was touched to her lips. The look on the man's face felt as if it would melt Meryl's heart from its soft compassion. His blue eyes showed no pain, as they had long before, and sparkled with affection and kindness.

Vash leaned forward to her face and lightly placed a kiss on her right cheek. Meryl became a slight shade of pink and felt him press something into her hand. She curled her fingers around it tightly as if it was all she had left of the gunman.

Vash, with his cheek still against Meryl's, quietly whispered in her ear. His words no longer reflected his outward appearance of calm and cool; he was obviously crying.

"Meryl, please, just wake up."

She sat up suddenly in her bed with wide confused eyes. She looked around her room and noticed that her tea was no longer steaming. Meryl's hand rose to touch cheek, feeling the place Vash's lips had been moments before. Tears adorned the side of her face. Were they hers...or his?

She glanced down to her hand that remained in the shape of a tight fist. She slowly unfurled her fingers, almost afraid to see what lay inside.

Laying flat against her palm was single white feather. It was Vash's feather, his promise to Meryl that he wasn't dead. The proof she needed to defend herself.

Meryl stared at it silently and raised her hand to her mouth. A tear slid down her cheek, mixing with the past dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This just deserves one of those good ol 'aw' moments…

Anyway, like I said before, PLZ review! Make my Spring Break happy!

-Quig-


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter takes a seriously bizarre turn. Just thought I'd give you a heads up there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"Millie! Millie!" Meryl shouted, running down the stairs. "He's alive! He's alive!" She ran to her tall friend in rush, almost out of breath. Millie was out in the sweltering heat watering her thirsty plants. She seemed to be taking special care of the red flowers.

"What?"

"In a dream…Vash gave me one of his white feathers!" she panted and held out her tightly clasped hand.

"Oh Meryl…" Millie said sympathetically, frowning slightly.

"But I have proof! He gave me one of his white feathers!" Meryl opened her tiny, shaking hand, looking into the big girl's eyes strongly.

"Meryl…that's just an ordinary red bird feather."

"Huh?" The short blinked uncertainly, and then looked down to see a pure red feather very different from the gift of Vash. "What…happened…?" she mouthed in disbelief.

"Miss Meryl, please…" Millie was now at the point of tears, fearing the mental state of her long time friend was becoming unstable.

"But Vash gave it to me! You have to believe me Millie!" The girl was now pleading, able to see Millie's worry plainly etched in her light blue eyes.

"Meryl please! You must lie down! I think this heat is beginning to get to you…"

"No!" Suddenly, Millie reached down and took hold of Meryl's hands in similar gesture to Vash previously.

"Please…" The two girl's eyes locked and Meryl could see fear overcoming Millie's eyes. Meryl knew she was scaring her, so she gave way first, ducking her head as she turned back to the house.

Meryl walked inside and settled herself into a nice comfy chair of the living room. She sighed, feeling hopeless and defeated. She gazed down at the red feather and stroked it gently as a sort of comfort. A closer look told her it was the same feather that Vash had given her before, but its softness was now clumped together. Its red color was obvious once the pieces fell into place. The once angelic feather had been tainted with blood. The blood of an angel. A very dead angel.

"Oh Vash, what should I do?"

The following day Meryl came downstairs with a bright cheery smile on her face. Millie noticed the change immediately and returned the smile. She was glad her short companion was getting back to her normal self again.

"I think I'm going out for some fresh air!" Meryl announced, grabbing her coat as she waved goodbye. She walked out the door and promptly mounted a Thomas.

Meryl had not actually slept that night for fear that she actually _was _going crazy. She didn't think she could handle having another dream again. The only justification that Vash was really dead, she quickly decided, was to visit his grave. Maybe _then _the reality would sink in.

She arrived around midday at the isolated pile of dirt marked with a single stone.

"I know you're dead Vash…but I just had to see you…" Meryl clasped her hands in one another and ducked her head low out of respect. The wheels of her mind were ferociously spinning in her head. _What if he's not really down there…? How will I know? _She cautiously bent over, looking around her mischievously. She dug a couple of fingers into the dirt experimentally, a tentative look spreading over her features. Her skin crawled at the thought of her actions, but nonetheless, she proceeded.

Meryl knew how far down his body was supposed to be, as she was the one who had buried him. In a moment, she had dug to that level, but Vash wasn't there.

_But he has to be there! I buried him myself! _Meryl dug her hands down furiously into the grave, churning the dirt faster every moment and flinging it all over the place. Blood pounded in her ears and her heart fluttered with the sick feeling that she was right after all. Vash's body was definitely not there anymore.

"It…" she began quietly, as her eyes grew wide in fear. The girl rose silently to her feet and backed away from the gravesite. "It can't be…"

Her backside then collided with a hard wooden object. Meryl turned around fearfully and gasped without a sound.

Meryl was now at the edge of a bustling town. The closest town to where she had buried Vash was an hour away at least, and even then, the place was almost a ghostlike.

She did the only thing she could: run.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.o It gets even stranger in the next (and last) chapter! Hope you'll leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Heh. Sorry for the wait. My internet has been acting strange. So here's the last chapter to wrap it all up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Meryl ran as fast and as far as she could possibly flee down the street, desperate for help. Even if she happened to find it in this suddenly appearing town. Its unexpected appearance was the least of her worries though; Vash wasn't in his grave. She needed to talk to someone…anyone. Meryl needed to know she wasn't crazy, even if she was past the point of suspecting it herself.

Two men speaking to one another stood next to a dusty saloon with their backs facing Meryl. She ran to them frantically, nearly out of breath.

"Please!" she cried out, placing a hand on one of the men's shoulders. "Help me…!" He turned around and Meryl knew at that moment that she had definitely lost it.

The man had no face. Meryl looked to the other man as well in a state of silent shock, and was met with the same frightening result.

"What is it?" the men asked her though they had no mouth. They spoke as if nothing was out of the ordinary. For all she knew, it wasn't. "What's the matter? Are you okay Miss?" Meryl sprinted away as fast as her adrenaline pumped legs would carry her.

She had far past freaked out, and had now crossed over into the scared to death region. When people had no faces, towns appeared out of nowhere, and the dead didn't stay dead, weird just didn't cover it.

Then the town was suddenly full of life. As Meryl immediately noticed, people all around her walked through the streets going about their normal business. Some of which even waved to her as she rushed by them. Everywhere she looked all of these seemingly friendly citizens didn't have faces.

Voices began to flood her mind painfully, stopping her in the middle of the sandy road. They yelled at Meryl, taunting her of Vash's death, accusing her, and claiming that it had all been her fault.

"Stop it!" the girl screamed, clapping her hands over her ears. Terror fogged her vision as tears began to streak her dust-covered face. The wind picked up dramatically, throwing loose sand over her, and blowing trash wildly that had been strewn throughout the street. Meryl squinted at the madness, seeing the image of the town and its people begin to waver as a false image before her.

She collapsed to her knees, trembling all over, feeling worse than sick. Meryl began to sob uncontrollably, as a stray paper blew toward her, settling by her side. She glanced to it and recognized it to be an old wanted poster for Vash the Stampede. She noticed his face to be calm and soothing in the sketch, very unlike what she was feeling at the moment. Meryl desperately wanted to feel like the expression his face showed. With her reasoning for reality gone, she picked up the poster and looked at it sharply, still quaking in fear.

"Don't give up Meryl!" The man on the paper changed as he spoke and soon looked to be as perplexed as she.

"Vash! I'm so scared!" She felt as if she no longer had the will to go on. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Listen to me!" Vash yelled above the howling winds. "You have to fight it! Just wake up and come back to me!" Meryl sobbed loudly and hugged the sepia toned image of Vash to her chest.

"I don't know what you mean!" she cried out and closed her eyes tightly.

"Open your eyes! Just wake up!" So she did.

Meryl's eyelids fluttered opened and she saw pure white walls surrounding her. She could feel herself lying flat in the comfort of a bed. Meryl's eyes had not yet adjusted to the bright whiteness of the room, but her ears worked just fine. Someone was definitely crying nearby.

"Please…just wake up…" the soft voice sobbed from her right side. "Meryl…" She hazily looked over, squinting slightly, and saw a shaking blonde man with his head bowed down.

"Vash?" the girl called out weakly.

"Meryl!" he lifted his head quickly and looked the weary girl over. "You're awake!"

"You're alive!" she shouted sitting up a little too fast.

"Take it easy Meryl, you've been through a lot." He gently laid her back down and smoothed his hand over her sheets. "I'm not sure what you mean by 'alive', but I wasn't the one who got hurt."

"But Knives…! He shot you through your stomach! You died right in front of my eyes. I watched you die…I held your hand…" Vash shook his head with a slight chuckle.

"No Meryl, the bullet went all the way through me, and you got the full effect. All I got was a bit of a hole that's turned into another scar. No big deal." She blinked in a confused way and looked around again.

"Where am I?"

"In a hospital. You've been…you've been in a coma for two weeks Meryl." Vash looked down sadly and quietly continued. "The doctor said you'd never wake up again…" She remained silent, watching him lift his head again. "I was so worried…" The two's eyes connected for only a moment, as Meryl looked down, seeing the same pure white feather in her open palm from before. It _really_ had existed.

"I knew it wasn't a dream…"

Millie burst in seconds later. Her face lit up excitedly as soon as she the girl lying in bed conscious.

"Meryl! I'm so glad you're awake!" Millie ran forward with open arms, just about to smother her friend in a giant bear hug, but Vash intervened. He held her back with all his strength and muttered through clenched teeth, "She needs her rest Millie!" Meryl smiled, glad to see her friends in reality again.

Millie left a moment later, sprinting off to alert the doctor of her friend's sudden recovery.

After everything that had happened, one thing was still bothering Meryl.

"What happened to Knives?"

"Let's just say I took care of him after you passed out." Vash had an intense tone that Meryl knew she shouldn't push for more detailed information.

"You know, if it wasn't for you, I might not have woken up."

"I thought it might be good to hear a familiar voice. You know, to keep you sane and all."

"Well, that almost didn't happen." Meryl smiled, her eyes focused on her bed sheets. She lifted up the white feather that she still clutched tightly between her fingers. "Thank you Vash." She leaned over to him, and wrapped her arms around him with as much strength as she could muster. He did the same, careful not to re-injure her. Meryl felt happiness bubble inside, knowing that she had finally woken up to a place where she could truly live.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw, see? It turned out just fine. No deaths! (a big change for me…;;) ((Well _maybe _Knives, but the world may never know!)) Especially not Vash. So that means _no _Vash-san fangirls can attack me while I'm sleeping! lol

Please leave me a review or two! Please! I'm back at school from my rather lovely Spring Break and it already sucks. Therefore, I need some happyish love in the form of reviews! If you wouldn't mind of course…

-Quig-


End file.
